Setor R: Operação NEPA
by Rabbid Girl
Summary: Episódio 6 da série "Setor R": Especial de Natal. Quando o Setor R, e as outras crianças, recebem carvão de Natal, Sony e Henry desconfiam que algo está errado. Quando descobrem que a Molecada é a responsável, uma perseguição acontece até o Pólo Norte.
1. Chapter 1

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Setor R: Operação N.E.P.A.**

**Capítulo 1.**

Missão da Turma do Bairro, Operação N.E.P.A.

**N**atal

**E**stranho

**P**erturba

**A**gentes

24 de dezembro. Como todos sabem, é véspera de natal nesse dia.

No quartel general, Sony arrumava a árvore de natal e os enfeites. Com tantas missões, não teve muito tempo pra arrumar antes, então estava fazendo agora. Antes tarde do que nunca, não é?

Entretanto, concentrada nos preparativos, Sony demorou pra perceber que não estava sozinho.

**Sony: ***virando-se, surpresa* Número 56? Há quanto tempo está sentado aí nessa mesa?

**Henry: ***olhando no relógio* Há uns 5 minutos.

Assim que terminou de arrumar a árvore de natal, Sony sentou-se na mesa com Henry e ambos dividiram o chocolate-quente de uma garrafa-térmica.

**Sony: **Achei que fosse passar o natal em casa!

**Henry: **Meus pais tiveram que viajar a negócios, de novo, e não vão voltar até a véspera de ano novo. De jeito nenhum que eu ia ficar sozinho com a Annelise naquela enorme mansão. Aulas de etiqueta no natal já é demais! *pausa* E você? Vai passar o natal sozinha? E os outros?

**Sony: **Infelizmente, sim. A banda tem um show esta noite, em outra cidade, e só voltam amanhã. Com tudo que eu enfrento como agente da turma do bairro, eles não se preocuparam em me deixar sozinha. Quanto aos outros... Número 48M vai passar o natal com a dona Luize, Número 25S está no hospital visitando o pai dele e Número 76 está com a família dela. *tremendo* Brr... tá frio! Se importa de pendurar as meias do setor pra mim? Eu vou buscar uns casacos.

Henry concordou e foi pendurar as meias em cima da lareira, enquanto Sony ia buscar os casacos.

**Sony ***retornando com os casacos* Aqui. Pega um pra você.

**Henry: ***vestindo um dos casacos* Valeu, Número 99.

Enquanto isso, alguém num avião estava voando rumo ao Pólo Norte. Mais precisamente, à casa do Papai Noel. Quem era? Os principais inimigos do Setor R: a Molecada da Rua de Baixo.

**Molecada: **No ano passado, Nico Uno e o resto do Setor V atrapalharam nossos planos. Mas agora, ninguém poderá nos impedir de sermos as únicas crianças na lista boa do Papai Noel. Com isso, todos ganharão carvão. *olhares de fúria* Incluíndo aquela chata da Myah Dolov.

O motivo pra estarem tão zangados com Myah é que, na última vez que o Setor R esteve na casa do Pai, desfez a transformação de Lenny e ele saiu da Molecada. Atualmente, ele está sendo treinado junto com os outros cadetes na Antártida.

Voltando à história, ninguém realmente ficou sabendo que a Molecada da Rua de Baixo invadiu a casa do Papai Noel e mudou a lista, nem mesmo a turma do bairro. Bom, pelo menos até a madrugada chegar.

De volta ao quartel general do Setor R, Sony e Henry estavam dormindo, cada um em seu respectivo quarto. Mas o barulho de sinos acordou Henry, que soube logo de quem se tratava.

**Henry: **Papai Noel!

A empolgação de Henry acabou acordando Sony, já que os quartos eram um do lado do outro. Como Henry não a deixaria dormir se não fosse com ele ver os presentes na sala, ela o seguiu.

**Henry: **Espero que Papai Noel tenha me trazido um espelho.

**Sony: **surpresa* Outro? Você tem tantos espelhos no seu quarto que eu, tentando contá-los, até perco a conta! Pra quê você pediu mais um?

**Henry: **Tenho meus motivos, assim como você pra pedir outro skate.

Ao chegarem à sala onde estava a árvore de natal, notaram algo estranho: não só não havia presentes embaixo da árvore, como também o leite e os biscoitos pareciam não ter sido tocados.

**Sony: **Eu não acredito que fui tirada da cama por causa de um alarme falso.

**Henry: **Nem vem, Número 99! Eu sei muito bem o que eu ouvi!

**Sony: **Bom, se tiver algo nas meias, então estarei convencida.

Sony foi até as meias e puxou o que havia dentro da sua. Ela não teve um choque tão grande desde que havia descoberto que seu pai estava namorando.


	2. Chapter 2

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 2.**

**Sony: **C-carvão? Eu ganhei carvão?

Sony não havia sido a única. Ao olhar nas outras meias, descobriu que os outros também haviam ganhado carvão.

**Henry: **Olha, tá certo que não somos santos, mas a ponto de ganhar carvão?

De repente, para o espanto dos dois agentes, choro pôde ser ouvido, o que fez os dois correrem para a janela com dois binóculos de raio-x. Praticamente todas as crianças do local haviam ganhado carvão.

**Sony: ***desconfiada* Isso está muito esquisito. Será que foi mesmo o Papai Noel que fez isso?

**Henry: **Isso está me cheirando a armação. Temos que ir ao Pólo Norte e descobrir. Pena que não sei pilotar a nave.

**Sony: **Se o Número 25S consegue, você também.

Ambos foram para a nave e entraram nela, antes de partirem. Felizmente, a nave tinha "etiqueta" nos botões, então não foi tão difícil para Henry pilotá-la, enquanto Sony ficava de olho no radar.

**Sony: ***notando algo* Parece que temos companhia.

Sony foi até a janela para ver quem era e não ficou surpresa ao perceber que era a Molecada da Rua de Baixo.

**Sony: **ACELERA, NÚMERO 56!

Uns metros atrás deles, a Molecada perseguia a nave do Setor R.

**Ashley: **Eu já esperava que eles não fossem aceitar ganhar carvão, mas ir até o Pólo Norte?

**David: ***pilotando a nave* Fizemos bem em vigiar o quartel general do Setor R.

**Bruce: **Não era desse jeito que eu queria me vingar da Myah Dolov, mas não faz mal. Só não perca eles de vista, David.

**Ogie: **De preferência, não os deixe chegar ao Papai Noel primeiro.

**David: ***sacando as armas da nave* Vai ser artilharia pesada.

Aí sim que começou a complicar para Henry pilotar a nave.

**Henry: **Número 99, falta muito pra chegarmos ao Pólo Norte? Se eles continuarem nos atacando, vamos cair!

**Sony: **Concentre-se em pilotar a nave, Número 56. Eu dou um jeito na Molecada.

Sony abriu o teto solar da nave e, com uma enorme bazuca, tentou acertar as armas da nave da Molecada. Conseguiu acertar algumas, mas um dos raios disparados acertou sua mão e a fez derrubar a bazuca.

**Sony: **Número 56, diz que essa nave tem mais artilharia. Eles me fizeram perder a bazuca!

**Henry: **Não se preocupe, Número 99. Agora que você acertou a maioria das armas deles, está muito mais fácil desviar.

**Sony: ***fechando o teto solar* Ufa, ainda bem.

A essas alturas, já estavam na metade do caminho, mas a Molecada os alcançou e David começou a empurrar a nave contra a do setor R, tentando derrubá-la. Claro que Henry não deixou barato e rebateu o empurrão.

**Sony: ***indo até o teto solar novamente* Ah, mas essa Molecada não está me deixando escolha.

**Henry: **O que você vai fazer?

**Sony: **Não se preocupe comigo, Número 56. Apenas se concentre em dirigir a nave.

Sony não só tirou o teto solar, mas também saiu pra fora da nave. Como estava com sapatos que grudavam no chão, não corria um risco muito grande de cair da nave. Claro que a Molecada ficou confusa, poi ela estava desarmada.

**Ogie: **Mas o que essa maluca vai fazer?

**Bruce: **Sendo a líder do Setor R, deve ter alguma carta na manga.

E ela tinha mesmo. A Molecada levou um susto quando Sony pegou fogo, do mesmo jeito que o Pai, e acertou bolas de fogo na nave dos primeiros. Felizmente, como já estavam praticamente no Pólo Norte, as duas naves caíram na neve e não se machucaram.

**Ashley: **Vocês viram aquilo? Ela parecia o Pai pegando fogo daquele jeito.

**David: **Contamos pra ele?

**Bruce: **Depois. Primeiro temos que impedir o Setor R!

Bruce apontou Sony e Henry, que haviam colocado dois pares de tênis a jato (presente do Setor V para o Setor R, todos tem um par) e dispararam pra cada do Papai Noel. Claro que a Molecada pegou uma nave reserva (aquela que apareceu no episódio em que aumentaram a idade do Número 1) e foram atrás.


	3. Chapter 3

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 3.**

A briga entre a Molecada, Henry e Sony acabou sendo feia. Destruíram toda a oficina do Papai Noel, além de assustarem as renas e os duendes. Resultado? Caos total.

**Grito: **MAS O QUE ESTÁ HAVENDO AQUI?

As 6 crianças pararam de brigar quando viram quem estava diante delas: Papai Noel em pessoa... e com uma cara muito zangada.

**Papai Noel: **Eu passo a noite toda entregando carvão e, quando volto, encontro essa zona?

**Henry: **A gente...

**Papai Noel: ***cortando-o* Silêncio! Eu não quero ouvir nada, nada que veja de crianças más!

**Sony: **Crianças más?

**Papai Noel: **Essa foi a primeira vez... a PRIMEIRA VEZ que todas as crianças do mundo se comportaram do mesmo jeito: MAL! *pausa* Com exceção de 4 crianças: a Molecada da Rua de Baixo.

**Henry: ***arqueando uma sobrancelha* É uma piada, não é?

**Molecada: ***sorrisos marotos* Não é não, Turma do Bairro. Por que não conferem a lista dos bons e dos maus?

A Molecada apontou a mesa onde estavam as listas e, para o espanto de Sony e Henry, todas as crianças do mundo estavam na lista dos maus. Havia somente quatro nomes na lista dos bons: os nomes da Molecada da Rua de Baixo.

**Sony: ***desconfiada* Sabem o que eu acho? Que vocês SABOTARAM ESSA LISTA!

**Molecada: **Vocês não podem provar.

**Henry: **Nós, não. Mas eu conheço alguém que pode.

Henry sacou seu celular e fez uma ligação, que não demoraram para atender.

**Henry: **Alô, Número 60, é o Número 56. O Lenny está aí?

**Molecada: ***chocada* LENNY?

Henry colocou a ligação no viva-voz, para todo mundo poder ouvir. Inclusive o Papai Noel.

**Patton: **Lenny, telefone pra você!

**Lenny: ***atendendo o telefone* Fala, Henry.

**Henry: **Lenny, antes de você deixar a Molecada, vocês tinham planejado sabotar a lista do Papai Noel?

**Molecada: **NÃO FAL...

A Molecada não terminou o grito, pois Sony amordaçou a boca de todos.

**Lenny: **Lista do Papai Noel? Ah, sim! Um dia antes de eu sair da Molecada. Mas por que a pergunta?

**Papai Noel: **SEUS PIRRALHOS DE UMA FIGA!

O Papai Noel acabou ficando tão zangado por isso que não só colocou a Molecada na lista de malvados permanentes como também os mandou via aérea pra casa... de um jeito bem desconfortável.

**Lenny: ***confuso* Está tudo bem aí? Eu ouvi gritos!

**Henry: **Digamos que você acabou de salvar o Natal de todas as crianças do mundo, Lenny. A gente se vê depois da sua formatura.

Henry desligou o telefone.

**Papai Noel: **Pena que ele não salvou totalmente o Natal. Apesar dos presentes estarem intactos, faltam poucas horas para amanhecer. Não posso entregar os presentes sozinho!

**Sony: **Quem sabe não possamos ajudar? Nossa nave está inteira. Podemos fazer o trabalho a tempo!

**Papai Noel: ***sorriso leve* Agradeço muito, crianças.

E assim, Sony e Henry ajudaram o Papai Noel a entregar os presentes. Foi uma tarefa difícil e cansativa, mas os dois estavam felizes em ajudar as crianças, como todo bom agente da Turma do Bairro. No final, pararam até pra comer leite e biscoitos... do próprio quartel general.

**Henry: ***comendo um biscoito* Esse sim foi um Natal que eu nunca vou esquecer.

**Sony: **Nem eu. Será que os outros agentes vão acreditar em nós quando contarmos?

**Henry: **Eles não precisam saber. Será nosso segredo. *pegando um copo de leite* Tim Tim?

**Sony: ***também pegando um copo de leite* Tim Tim.

Henry e Sony fizeram um brinde, antes de irem abrir seus presentes. Aquele sim seria um Natal memorável.

Fim de transmissão.


End file.
